catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
SkyClan Camp/Archive 1
Briarshine- *pads in and stretches* Sunpaw- I want to train! Littlestorm- Where is everyone? Poppystar-I'm here, if you guys still want me as leader... Mistfang: -sighs- Even if you did kill Coppernose, and, in a way, Crowflight, you're still our leader. You were just trying to protect us. Rainpaw: *excitedly butts her mentor's shoulder with her head* I want to battle-train! Mistfang: Let's train right here, then! -leaps into the air, batting Rainpaw's muzzle with a paw, claws sheathed- Rainpaw: *swats her paw away and dives under Mistfang's belly, hooking her legs out from underneath her* Poppystar: *coughs* Silverleaf, I feel cold. Silverleaf: *feels pelt* Makes sense, since you have a fever. Poppystar: *coughs again* Silverleaf: You've got greencough and we are out of catmint. Great. I'm not going to go running to other clans yet. Is there any tansy left, Pepperpaw? Pepperpaw: Not as far as I know. Silverleaf: Do you know any patches in the territory? Pepperpaw: No, I don't. Silverleaf: I'll go look for some. Pepperpaw, stay here, with Poppystar. Pepperpaw: Okay. Poppystar: *falls over and starts coughing* Fluffpaw: Poppystar!! *Runs over to her with tears all over her face* Silverleaf: Great, now there is nothing in the territory. Poppystar: It's okay Silverleaf. I'm about to join StarClan anyhow. Pepperpaw: What? Icemist: What is going on? Poppystar: I hope StarClan will accept me. Littlestorm will make a great leader. Farewell, everyone. *eyes look glazed* Silverleaf: Poppystar? Poppystar: *Doesn't respond* Pepperpaw: No! Fluffpaw: POPPYSTAR NOOOOOO!!!!! *sinks into her fur* Icemist: Poppystar died of greencough. Silverleaf: And it was all my fault. It was probably blackcough, mousebrain. Icemist: So Littlestorm's leader? Well, okay... Fluffpaw:*looks at clanmates with dull eyes* Littlestar- We will mourn Poppystar's death for moons to come. But I must appoint a deputy. I say these words before the spirits of my ancestors, that they may hear and approve my choice. Mistfang will be the deputy of SkyClan. Flufpaw:*looks at Littlestar with her dull and clouded eyes* Littlestar- *pads to Poppystar's body* Help me, Poppystar. I still need you guidance. Fluffpaw: All i want is Poppystar! Peppermint: It'll be okay. *licks friend's shoulder* Fluffpaw: Why did Poppystar have to die!*wails* Peppermint: It's all my fault. Fluffpaw: How is it your fault? Falconflight: I'm sure everyone is greiving for Poppystar, and she will go to starclan. But we need a deputy, and I'm willing to take the position. Littlestar? *Rainpaw is a warrior now, taking the name of Rainmist* Rainmist: I agree. Falconflight will make a great leader! Fluffpaw: Can i be a warrior?! Poppysky: I had an apprentice. Falconflight has not. I will be willing to be deputy. Fluffpaw: I vote for Poppysky! Redwing: *nods* Poppysky should be the next deputy. (rogue kit): I'M LOST, HUNGRY, AND THIRSTY! MY MOTHER IS DEAD, PLEASE HELP ME!(runs to freshkill pile and takes a plump mouse) Rainmist: *snarls fiercly* YOU CAN'T JUST BURST INTO OUR CAMP AND TAKE OUR HARD-EARNED FRESH-KILL! *pushes the kit from the fresh-kill pile and whips around fiercly to look at the kit* (rogue kit): Please help me.(startes to wimper) My name is Lillykit, My mother died while we were shooed from our clan. I couldn't see, but my mother told me. Why is everyone cheering for this cat named Poppysky? Rainmist: *is unstirred* I don't care. Find another place to stay. *carries the kit out of camp and makes sure she gets away* Lillykit:(runs back and scraches Rainmist on the back) PLEASE HELP ME! I'LL DO ANYTHING! Redwing: *runs up to Lilykit* Hush, Lilykit. *licks the top of her head* Come into the nursery. *Shoots a glare at Rainmist* I'll feed you some milk, and then we'll discuss getting you back to your own Clan. Follow me (To the SkyClan Nursery) Icemist: May I please be deputy of SkyClan? I've mentored an apprentice. Poppysky: I was wanting to be deputy... Icemist: Mistfang? Do you want to be deputy? (Look where Poppystar died) Poppysky:*Looks a bit ticked off* Redwing: *pads out of nurser with Leapkit, Foxkit, Deerkit, and Lilykit scampering after her* Well, Lilykit, this is our camp! Let's go talk to Poppysky for a minute. I need to speak with her. Poppysky! *lowers voice so kits can't hear* I'd really like you to be deputy... you've mentored an apprentice and have lots of experience. Icemist: (who was her apprentice?) Redwing: (lol, not sure. Someone up there in the discussion said she's trained an apprentice before.) Poppysky:(Just somebody! she trained herself!xD lol but i just made that up, plus she is part of the conci!;) Yes? Icemist: (Sorry, I just like to be in control (be it via patrols or something) of SkyClan. I miss Poppystar:() Lillykit: This place looks so much bigger than when I first got here. Whats that cave with that really mossy bed. It looks like it belongs to someone important>(pads towards it) Rogue kit: Lilykit! Where are you? LILYKIT! Lilykit: SISSY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I thought I lost you!(touch noses)XD Lotuskit: That's what you get for running ahead! Redwing: *gasps* You have a sister... well you're welcome to stay here. But, I would need the okay from Littlestar (But Mousetalon isn't here) or the deputy (But there hasn't been one chosen yet) Poppysky: I will be deputy for now, of course if the clan accepts it. Lilykit: THANKYOU VERY MUCH!!! I want to train like a full warrior and become strong!(play-fights with air) Icemist: I will, too. But only if the Clan or Littlestar accepts. Falconflight: Since I can't be deputy, I could take care of these kits. They're old enough not to need milk. Lilykit: Your just like me! can you be my mentor in a moon? I an 5 moons old! Poppysky: Redwing is taking care of them. Sorry. Lilykit: Falconflight and I can be friends though, right? Falconflight: SILVERLEAF! Dusklily's kitting! Get to the nursery NOW! Midnighttail: "I could be deputy. I have an apprentice." She meows. Lilykit: whats going on? Icemist: I've been here the longest. I have an apprentice. Lilykit: Redwing, do you know what Budblossom looked like? Rainmist: *comes back in with a plump dove in her jaws* Who wants this? Redflare: ME! *tears into it hungrily* THanks Rainmist. I thought I was going to starve! Lilykit: Hi I'm Lilykit, nice to meet you! I want to be an apprentice!!!!!!!!!!! Redwing: Hush, Lilykit. *wraps bushy red tail over Lilykit* You will be an apprentice in one more moon. As for your mother, I do remember. She had a lovely light brown tortoiseshell pelt, with white petal shapes all along her flank. She had big blue eyes. She was very sweet, I remember that much. Icemist: -purrs- Do you remember her, Lilykit? Redwing: That's the trouble Icemist, I'm afraid she doesn't remember her much at all. *eyes become sad* She was too young to even see her mother. Poppysky: Why not we vote for deputy. Littlestar is gone and we need a deputy! Lets vote, If you want to be deputy and you had a least one apprentice say i. I will be part of the vote, Midnighttail, Icemist and Mistfang if you would like to compete say so. Lilykit: Even Lotuskit dosn't remember...(starts to winper) Icemist: I'm running. -turns to Redwing- I agree. What happened to thier mother? Rainmist: I would like to be deputy. *lifts her chin*I'm very experienced and responsible. Redflare: *chuckles* You havent had an apprentcie! I have! I think I should be deputy! Rainmist: *butts her friend's shoulder* Enough! I want to be deputy! Redflare: No, I want to be deputy! Lilykit: WHATS GOING ON? Icemist: Neither of you have had apprentices. Redwing: (The deputy should definately have had an apprentice, so either Icemist, or Redflare if she's had an apprentice) Redflare: *flattens his ears and looks away shamefully* Rainmist: *looks disappointed and furiously at Redwing* Lilykit: Leave Redwing alown! What did she just do? Redwing: Hush, Lilykit. *meets Rainmist's gaze evenely* I don't wish to quarrel with you Rainmist. Icemist, I think you should be SkyClan's next deputy Lilykit: okay... Your that cat that tried to run me away when I came!(snarls at Rainmist) Redwing: *licks Lilykit's head comfortingly* It's okay now, she won't chase you out again. *gives Rainmist a long stare* Icemist: If it is the Clan's wish that I become deputy, I will. Poppysky: Oh ok. Lilykit: she still seems preaty visious if you ask me. Icemist: Rainmist, Redwing is only obeying the warrior code. Brownfoot: I'm in the SkyClan camp! I can't believe I'm a SkyClan warrior! Redwing: *purrs* It is wonderful! I remember my own warrior ceremony... but then, I had my kits, *turns blue gaze lovingly on three kits* Brownfoot: Awww...that's nice. You must love those kits. What are their names? Redwing: *chests swells with pride* The bushy-tailed red-brown tabby she-kit is Foxkit, the light brown tabby tom is Leapkit, and the slender light brown she-kit is Deerkit. Brownfoot: *purrs* They're beautiful. Maybe I'll apprentice one of them one day! Redwing: That would be wonderful! I hope Littlestar chooses you to mentor one of them Leapkit: Yeah, yeah! That would be so fun! Foxkit: *nudges Leapkit* I bet Littlestar would choose him to mentor me. Leapkit: Oh yeah? *drops into playfull crouch* Redwing: Okay, you three. Take it to the nursery, please. But don't disturb Shimmerkit and Shinekit. They're too young to play rough. Leapkit, Foxkit, and Deerkit: Okay, Mom! *run towards the nursery* Brownfoot: Leapkit's crouch is very good! Redwing: *purrs* Yes, Gorsepaw Stormpaw were teaching them the hunters crouch the other day, and all three of them show wonderful promise! Brownfoot: So, who are the youngest kits in the nursery? Is it the two kits, Shimmerkit and Shinekit,the same ones you said earlier? Redwing: *nods* Yes, they were born only a few days ago. They haven't even opened their eyes yet *purrs affectionately* They're Dusklily's kits. And then, we have two foster kits here too, although I'm not sure if they'll be staying forever... *tail droops* Brownfoot: *eyes widen* Foster kits? What happened? Did their mother die? Who's nursing them? Why don't you think they'll be staying forever? Why--*sighs* I'm asking too much. Redwing: *flicks tail over his shoulder affectionately* It's okay, you have a right to know. Lilykit came to the SkyClan Camp not long ago, begging for sanctuary. I offered to nurse her, and she told me that she doesn't remember which Clan she's from or who her mother is, only that her mother is dead. She told me that she had heard a name being called before her mother died, which was Budblossom. I've met a WindClan she-cat named Budblossom, who looks very much like Lilykit. So, I've assumd that's who her mother is. Her sister, Lotuskit, showed up at the camp soon after, and now I'm nursing her too. But I think Falconflight is going to take over soon, five kits is a bit of a pawful. But I'm not sure whether they'll stay or not. Some cats aren't sure about their arrival, espeacially Rainmist. She was quite agressive to Lilykit on her first night here, and Lilykit hasn't seemed to have forgiven her yet. (plus, Littlestar's roleplayer, Mousetalon, won't be back till early April, and she didn't appoint a deputy before she left) So, there's been some challenging for the position of deputy. But I think Icemist will be our next deputy. Brownfoot: Poor Kits. *sighs* Maybe some cat should ask around and see who would like to take over for awhile! Anyway, April is in a month.... Redwing: (Yeah, I think Mousey temporarily gave up this wiki for lent, but I'm nost positive. I just got on and there was a little notice on the front page that said she would be back on April 4th. Well, Quail, I'm sorry, but I'm so sleepy! I'm in the a.m here, and I'm about to fall asleep on the computer!) Brownfoot:I suppose it was for lent. I understand. We have the same time of lent. Well, I'm going to go to the den. Good night, Redwing! *flicks tail in good bye.* Redwing: Goodnight, Brownfoot! *gathers kits into the nursery* (talk to you tomorrow Quail!) (She actually did appoint a deputy, but Mistfang is never on) Lilykit: I want to stay and meet more cats! Swanfeather: HEY! I remember who Budblossom is! I can see the resemblance! Lilykit: It's kind of embarrasing to be talked about all over the clan..... Poppysky: Kits.*Remember's her daughter Poppyheart* Lilykit: who's Poppyheart?! Poppysky:"My daughter, She was born in the Council. She is now Poppyheart of Thunderclan." Poppysky:*Pads into the warrior's den sheepishly* Lilykit: *Walks with Poppysky* where are you going? I've never been here before. Poppysky: This is the warriors den. You can stay with me.*Pulls Lilykit torward her with her tail and curls her tail around her and drifts to sleep* Lilykit:*crawls out of Poppyskys tail,trying not to wake her(not doing a very good job)and runs back to clearing* Lilykit: I'm almost 6 moons old! Redwing: *purrs* Me and Falconflight are very proud of you! Lilykit: YAY!!!! I want to be a medicine cat. That looks like fun! I want to go to the moonpool and see starclan warriors, etc.*Runs to the nursery.* ~sound from the nursery~ OWWWWWWW!!!!!! Swanfeather: What was that!? Rainmist turned her large, bright blue stare on the nursery entrance. "You alright, dear?" Redflare's red-brown pelt appeared from the brambles. "I heard a yowl, what's wrong?" "Lilykit got a thorn in her paw." Poppysky sighed. *Lilykit runs out of nursery*Can you get it out? It stings! *"Of course little one." Cheetahpelt lightly pulls out the thorn Lilykit: OWWW!!! now it really stings!*blood trickles from paw* Don't I need codweb...........ALL BETTER!!! Lilykit: I need to talk to the leader about what Lotuskit and my warrior name is going to be. We had a sign from our mother. Brownfoot:I can't wait when I get an apprentice! I'm going to show them my pouncing technique. Relaxing Gorsepaw padded over to her sister, Stormpaw. "Hey," she mewed, stretching out then passing a finch to her. "Thanks," Stormpaw replied and took a bite. Flamekit: -Bounces out of the nursery, and jumps onto Swanfeather's back, un-sheathing little claws and sticking them in the warriors back so she didn't fall off- "Gotcha!" She playfully growled. Swanfeather: Oof! Get off me! *Purrs in amusment* Rainmist padded across the clearing, her belly unusually swollen and her bright blue eyes brighter than ever. "Hey whatcha doin' Flamekit?" She purred in amusement at the tiny she-cat. "Hey Rainmist! I see your having kits! Congratulations!" Poppysky mews The young she-cat lifted her muzzle to Poppysky. "I...erm...having kits?" She glanced at her belly, clearly shocked and gasped, "KITS? Oh StarClan...." Rainmist stammered. "Whos kits do you think they are?" Poppysky asked. Flamekit: "Im jumping on warriors, Rainmist!" She sqeaked in a happy tone Rainmist shook her head. "I don't know, Poppysky. I really don't know whose kits! I don't even have a mate..." she replied. Flamekit: -Digs her claws deeper into Swanfeather's back as she curls up- "Your having kits? Yay! More playmates!" Flamekit sqeaked happily again Swanfeather: OW! Lilykit: Hay Rainmist! Congrats on the kits! Who is going to be fathering them? I thought you didn't have a mate?!Come, to the SkyClan Nursery Swanfeather: (Shaking off Flamekit) Littlestar, I think it is time to test my apprentice for her warrior name. May I? Quickpaw has trained very hard ever since her first day of training. Oh, Rainmist! Who's the father? Dusklily: (pads out of the nursery with Shimmerkit and Shinekit, who are now three moons old) Rainmist? I've heard! When will you join us in the Nursery? Shinekit: Shimmerkit, it's your turn to be the mouse! (pounces on Shimmerkit) Shimmerkit: I did it last time! It's your turn! (pandemonium breaks out as Shimmerkit and Shinekit begin playfighting, barrelling into Peppermint) Gorsepaw looks over. "Hey you kits! We're trying to relax," Lilykit: Can I play? I want to be a warrior hunting! Peppermint: Cut it out! Lilykit: But.......we only just started playing...(hiXD) Dog Attack! Dragonflute: Help us! (His fur is cacked with blood, grime, sweat and cuts) There are dogs and my mate is kitting now! We need shelter (Racked by intense coughing and wheezing) Help us... Butterflywing: (Same condition) Please let us stay here! (Fights unconcioussness as a gash across her shoulder bleeds heavily and she coughs madly) Dragonflute: (falls unconcious) Butterflywing: (moans and yowls in pain) (Swanfeather and Quickpaw return from hunting assessment) Swanfeather: Holy StarClan! SILVERLEAF! PEPPERMINT! Get your flea-bitten tails out here NOW! (Dogs bark in the distance, coming closer....) (Who is Dragonflute? That's the weirdest name ever. Cats don't know what a dragon is or a flute) (Hey! Don't judge me! He's a loner, remember?) Lilykit: I'm scared.....*runs to Falconflight* Foxflame: "Watch Flamekit! Im attacking the dogs!" -Dashes out of camp- Rainmist was too close to having kits to move, and she fell heavily on her side. "I should stay here" she whimpered. Redflare ran after Foxflame. So did Falconflight. (let's do this on the IRC. #skyclandogattack ) (where might that be and how do I get there?) Swanfeather: SILVERLEAF! PEPPERMINT! COME DO YOUR JOB AND HELP THESE SEVERELY INJURED CATS, WHICH ONE OF THEM IS KITTING! Redwing: Redwing looked around, she was scared inside, but was trying to stay calm. She wrapped her tail around her kits and bundled them into the nursery. Redflare is carried in by Foxflame, his pelt soaked and smeared in blood and mud. His left paw was twisted awkwardly. "We drove off the dog," he rasped. Lilykit: What's going on?! Falconflight: Our medicine cats seem to be going deaf, that's all. Dragonflute: (coming to) ...Butterflywing... (Butterflywing is kind of spazzing) (Okay, I'm on Crystal's account, and I'm right beside her. Note that.) Peppermint: -hurries with borage, cobwebs and marigold- Here I am! Swanfeather: WHERE WERE YOU!? Peppermnt: ...I doesn't matter. I need to treat these cats. Icemist: Who are you? Butterflywing: My name is (shudder) Butterflywing... This is my mate Dragonflute... We were living in a quiet thicket until some dogs chased us off... Dragonflute and I chased two of them away, when I began to feel weak and dizzy. It was all running from then... (Not going to get graphically detailed with kitting here...) Dragonflute: This one should be Runningkit, That one Robinkit... Butterflywing: And that one Beekit. Lilykit: They're cute! Poppysky looks at Brownfoot and purrs. Cheetahpelt smiles. Robinkit: Hi there! Peppermint: Hello, Robinkit. Runningkit: MEWL! Beekit: *hiccup* Dragonflute: (Licks heads of new kits) Butterflywing, you should go to the Skyclan Nursery. I'll take care of you there. Butterflywing: Okay. Thank you (bows head to Skyclan cats) for helping us. May we stay here? Falconflight: It would only be logical to let them stay, at least until her kits are old enough to fend for themselves. Swanfeather: I think they should stay, too! After all, they survived in the forest, just the two of them, for MOONS! Wait, Dusklily, are you okay? Dusklily: (Shuffles uncomfortably) I'm fine. I just need to take a walk, that's all. Falconflight: Dusklily, are you sure that's a good idea? The dogs might come back! Do you want me to come? Dusklily: No, it's okay. (Squirms) I'll be fine... Swanfeather: What's wrong? (Dusklily sprints out of the camp) Quickpaw: What was that about? Falconflight: I don't know... She's never just dashed out of the camp without reason... Maybe I should follow her. Lotuskit: Me too! I'll help! Shimmerkit: I want to look for Mama too! I can practice my tracking! Shinekit: Me too! Falconflight: No. She's my sister. I'll look for her, and alone. Dragonflute: And thank you again for accepting us. (Pads into Nursery) 'Into the forest' (Falconflight follows Dusklily to the Twolegplace) (Dusklily sits under a tree and mews loudly) Dusklily: Thatch, are you there? Thatch: Dusklily! I thought you'd forgotten! (Licks Dusklily's muzzle) Falconflight: Dusklily: There are two loners in our camp. Do you know them? their names are Butterflywing Thatch: Butterfly... Dusklily: ... and Dragonflute. Thatch: Dragon's flute! I was wondering where they had gone! Dusklily: (Licks Thatch on the cheek) Thatch: *purrs* Falconflight: DUSKLILY, WHAT IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN ARE YOU DOING!? Thatch: ...Who? Dusklily: Where did you come from? Falconflight: Oh, just following you like a good sister! Who wouldn't be worried if their sister ran into the woods? Dusklily: Oh, let's get back to camp. Can you keep a secret? Falconflight: sure. Dusklily: ..... Thatch is my mate... (da da duhhhh) Falconflight: Whoa! I promise I won't tell anyone. But, Dusklily, a kittypet mate? How did you meet him? Dusklily: When I was a warrior, I was hunting around the edge of the territory, near the twolegplace. Thatch saw me and greeted me and, well, love at first sight you know? But he's a kittypet, and that's almost worsethan a mate from another clan, you know? And now I have his kits and he asked me if he could see them. I'm glad Shimmerkit and Shinekit both look like me. None of the cats in the clan look like him. They would be suspicious... Falconflight: I swear under Silverpelt I won't tell anyone about Thatch. You're my sister, Dusklily! I promise. Redflare: (Don't worry, he hasn't heard Dusklily's secret. and I roleplay him now, not hawkey. :( _swifty) *Pads through the area, hoping to find a good squirrel, doesn't see the commontion.* A strange she-cat walks by, she has a long tabby coat and green eyes. "Flare!? Where are you!? Flare? Crackle?" She calls out. Back at the Camp and Back to normal Lotuskit: So, Falconflight, what's wrong with Dusklily? (Dusklily looks worriedly at Falconflight) Falconflght: All she needed was a little fresh air. That's all. (winks at Dusklily) Lilykit: what was wrong?(looks at Dusklily with consern) Rainmist glanced around to see if anyone was looking at her, and ran awkwardly into the forest, her belly swollen. Her eyes were bright with fear. She whisped around a bramble bush and was gone. Silverleaf called after her, "Rainmist? Where are you going?" she turned to Littlestar. "I'm going after her." Falconflight: (rolls eyes) Just what we need, another cat fleeing into the forest. Swanfeather: Don't joke, Falconflight! (LOL! Happy April Fools day! XD) Cheetahpelt pads in. Creek water scent lingered over her fur. Redwing: Redwing padded out of the nursery and stretched. "Hello, Cheetahpelt." she called across the clearing. Her whiskers twitched with amusement. "Go for a swim?" "Yeah...I fell into the creek while hunting." Cheetahpelt meowed. Stormpaw padded over. "What happened? You didn't do it on purpose did you?" "No of course not!" Cheetahpelt meowed. Lilykit: Was the water cold? "No not really, but I meet a tom." Cheetahpelt meowed as she sat down. Redflare grinned. "Who?" "He is a rogue named Urchin." She meoed as a moony gaze came over her eyes. CATCH ME UP PLEASE! Just a summary Møųşëţąłőŉ!! 22:16, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Liltkit: Are you falling for him?* a courious gaze swepped over here eyes* You can't fall in love with a rogue! "I think im falling for him." Cheetahpelt meowed. Lilykit: That's against the warrior code! "Ok, kid, don't do what i did." Cheetahpelt meowed as she ran into the forest. Stormpaw pads over. She is limping from the border fight the day before. Lilykit: how bad is the injury? Quickpaw: Littlestar, I did my hunting test. (It's on your talk page Mousey. Welcome back!) Falconflight: I just took Lilykit and Lotuskit to the SkyClan Leader's Den. They have something to say to you. Dusklily: Rainmist is a queen, Swanfeather: And I have two younger sisters now. (Or were you here for that?) Dragonflute: Me and my mate Butterflywing joined the clan. Lotuskit: There was a scary dog attack! Butterflywing: Me and my kits live in the SkyClan Nursery now. (LOL! All from me! XD Butterfly }{ Song! 19:09, April 8, 2010 (UTC)) Oakflame: *pads in* Lilykit: HI! Cheetahpelt hangs her head low. Oakflame: oh hello Lilykit...*looks over at Cheetahpelt* hey uhm...are you ok? "Yeah. I did something bad though." Cheetahpelt meowed. Lilykit: she fell in love with a rogue....*she whispered that in Oakflames ear* Oakflame: *sighs* this always happens but i guess love is a strong emotion... and sometimes you just cant help it...*stares into space thinkin about somethin and drifts off* Echoheart: I've never experienced that.*glances around* Quickpaw: THE DOGS ARE BACK! IN THE SkyClan Training Grounds! HURRY! Falconfight: Oh no! (runs out of camp) Redflare: I'll stay here and guard camp, in case a dog decides to make a break for camp. Lilykit: EEEEEEEKKKKK!!!!!!!*shivers* I've never seen a dog before! Oakflame: I'll stay here with you Redflare. Cheetahpelt wails. "Oh no!" Oakflame: why dont you go ahead first Cheetahpelt? "I don't know..." Cheetahpelt meows. Brownfoot: What's going on? Are the dogs back? Poppysky ran to Brownfoot. "Yes. They are!" She meows. Quickpaw and Sunpaw's Warrior Ceremony and New Deputy Announced (Mistfang is never played, correct?) Guys, please RP in this style here from now on, it's neater and easier for me to convert when I'm working on putting this all together for Warriors Fanfic Wiki. Littlestar leaped onto Highledge with a powerful jump. "May all cats old enough to hunt for themselves gather around me for a Clan meeting!" he yowled in a clear, strong voice. Briarshine and Sunpaw bounded over. Redwing padded out of the nursery with her three kits padding after her. Trying to look dignified, they all had their chins lifed and their tails in the air. Foxkit stumbled and bumped into Leapkit. Redwing purred with amusement, and sat down below the highledge. (You're turning this into a story for fanfic wiki? Cool! I was thinking of doing some thing like that too :)) (I guess SkyClan is becoming a little Fanfic-y...) Brownfoot pads below the highledge. Poppysky sat by her mate. A leaf drifted by Foxkit's nose, and as it fell, she pounced on it. She purred in satisfaction. Redwing flicked her tail over Foxkit's ear. "If you want to stay, you need to behave yourselves. That goes for you too, Leapkit." She glanced sternly at the tabby kit, who was about to pouonce on Deerkit's tail. Icemist padded over, then sat down and curled her tail over her paws. Silverleaf and Peppermint padded in. Cheetahpelt swished her tail back and fourth. "Hmmm....I wonder who Littlestar will choose as deputy." Brownfoot told Poppysky. "i don't know." Poppysky meowed. Littlestar gave an amused purr at the kits as he sat down. "Today, I make this Clan stronger and prouder in the two most important ceremonies a leader can perform. Today, Quickpaw and Sunpaw will become warriors!" Midnighttail nodded, eyes shining for the apprentices. Icemist looked at the two apprentices. (Quickpaw becomes Quickflight!) Falconflight and Swanfeather pad in. Falconflight: She needs cobweb! Swanfeather: My apprentice is becoming a warrior! Dusklily: Swanfeather! You're hurt! (Wait. New deputy? Lily and Lotus are actually about six moons now. And since Falconflight mothered them, it's kind of like having an apprentice! Please can Falconflight be deputy!?) (I don't think athat counts..) Silverleaf padded up with a few cobwebs in her mouth. (Sorry, it doesn't count. Can you guys list the cats who have mentored apprentices?) "Sunpaw, from this moment on," Littlestar yowled, "You shall be known as Sunshine. StarClan honors your enthusiasm and kindness, and we welcome you as a full member of SkyClan. Quickpaw, from this moment you shall be known as Quickflight. StarClan honors your endurance and courage, and we welcome you as a full member of SkyClan." "Sunshine! Quickflight!" Briarshine yowled, proud of her apprentice. Sunshineraised her head happily. (I will be making Lotuskit and Lilykit apprentices now, too) Quickflight bowed. "Littlestar, do we sit vigil together tonight?" asked Quickflight. Lotuskit fidgets while Falconflight is grooming her. "I'm clean enough already!" she squeaked. "Good, I have enough fluff in my mouth to fill the gorge." "Yes, you do," Littlestar mewed. Sunpaw gave a bounce of excitement. "Tonight, I also announce our new deputy," Littlestar yowled. "I say these words before the spirits of our ancestors,that they may hear and approve my choice. Icemist will be the deputy of SkyClan!" he yowled. Isemist dipped her head. "I shall serve to my upmost, Littlestar," she mewed. List Potential Deputies Here: Briarshine Icemist Swanfeather (! Butterfly }{ Song! 19:27, April 20, 2010 (UTC)) Midnighttail Foxflame (After kit is apprentice, in like, well, shes ready really) Later Oakflame:*pads in* Icemist yawns and streches. Oakflame: hello Icemist *is carrying Thunderclan scent on him* (Hey, may I join SkyClan as Moonbreeze - tortiseshell she-cat with green eyes? Thanks! --Ice) Moonpelt: *pads in and takes a sniff* Oakflame... Why do you smell like ThunderClan? Icemist rolled her eyes. "That was my question." Oakflame: *jolts up* no! uh that...that's not Thunderclan! it's..it's...Ech- nothin! nothin nothin...... Icemist shakes her head. "Anyway, how would you feel to lead a hunting patrol at sunhigh?" Poppysky narrowed her eyes. "You smell like Echowave..." She snarled. Cheetahpelt watched him. Oakflame: *gives pelt a self concious lick and ignores Poppysky* sure Icemist...i-ill lead the patrol Cloudleap - *pads in* You do smell like ThunderClan... Moonpelt: Icemist can I come on the patrol? Moonbreeze; *pads in* Hello. Moonbreeze: What happened? *looks confused then sniffs Oakflame* you smell like ThunderClan...that scent is Echowave! *snarls* Moonpelt: I'm confused. How do you all know what Echowave smells like?!?!? Oakflame: *shakes head* Moonpelt: "I don't think it's true." he lied Oakflame: *breathes small sigh of relief* Moonbreeze: I met her on patrol Midnighttail" *gazes at Moonpelt warmly* They probably met her somewhere. Oakflame: *thinks* gotta get the scent of me,.. Midnightpelt: *sits next to Moonpelt* Oakflame, you met with Echowave, correct? Moonpelt: Your probobly right Midnightpelt. I was just curious cause I've never even met her before. Cloudleap - It's definitely ThunderClan. I'm curious why you smell like a different clan. *bounds out of camp* Oakflame: yah ive..seen Echowave before... Moonpelt: Have you met her today? Oakflame: *steps back* n-no Moonpelt: *takes another sniff* It smells fresh. Cloudleap: *returns* Oakflame: really? *shrugs* Cloudleap: *sniffs* It does smell fresh. Moonpelt: Oh well. *sits back down next to Midnighttail* Oakflame:*grooms pelt* Moonpelt: Oakflame? Oakflame: huh? Moonpelt: If you weren't meeting Echowave today when you were gone, where were you? Midnighttail: *narrows eyes and tilts head* Where were you, and why do you smell like ThunderClan? Cloudleap - *lies down* Cloudleap - It'' is pretty strange Moonpelt: I'm pretty sure Icemist didn't send you on a patrol in the middle of the night. Icemist shook her head. "I didn't." Hissing, she added, "Reveal all. You are keeping secrets." Cloudleap: Oakflame, are you hiding something? Oakflame: *narrows eyes* no. *pads to the warrior's den* Redwing watched after him sympathetically, then turned to the group of SkyClan cats. "I don't think we should keep pestering Oakflame. I'm sure that all of us have at least one secret that we do not wish to reveal. I do wish that we would stop bugging him." Moonpelt: But what if he's braking the Warrior Code! Redwing sighed. "You don't know that. He might tell us when he's ready. If he doesn't want to tell us anything, he doesn't have to." Her blue eyes narrowed. "But if he is meeting a she-cat from a different Clan in secret, it ''would not be the first time." With one last meaningful glance at the rest of cats, she padded over to the fresh-kill pile. Cloudleap - I guess you're right, Redwing *lies down* Moonpelt: Sorry. I just don't know what to think. Cloudleap - Me neither Froststep pads out of the nursery. "Echowave? Never heard of her..." Cloudleap - All this talk about ThunderClan is making me tired. I'm going to take a nap. Lilykit: Whats this about Thunderclan? I WANT TO BE AN APPRENTICE ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Moonpelt: You'll be one when your 6 moons old. Froststep padded up to Moonpelt. "Lilykit giving you trouble?" She purred. Lilykit: I am 6 moons old. Lotuskit: So am I! We've been six moons old forever! Falconflight: They are, Moonpelt. They need to be apprenticed soon. By soon I mean now, with all the new kits in the nursery. Their claws and teeth are growing, and it's becoming harder for them not to use them. Littlestar! Lilykit and Lotuskit need to be apprenticed! Froststep rolled her eyes. "Okay Falconflight. Nice try. Littlestar is out hunting." Redwing's ear twitched from where she was stretched out infront of the nursery. "Be patient, Falconflight. Littlestar will make them apprentices soon." she purred. Moonpelt: *rolls his eyes* Im sorry. Cloudleap - He'll probably make them apprentices when he gets back, or in the morning Lilykit: Finally!!!!!!!! Littlestar padded back in from the Moonstone, and leaped onto Highrock. Lotuskit and Lilykit's Apprentice Ceremony "Lotuskit and Lilykit, you are now six moons old, and are ready to study to be warriors. Lotuskit, from this moment untul you receive your warrior name, you will be calle Lotuspaw. Redwing, you will mentor Lotuspaw. You have shown a quick wit and skil, and I hope you can pass this on to Lotuspaw. Lilykit, from this moment untul you receive your warrior name, you will be calle Lilypaw. Swanfeather, you will mentor Lilypaw. You have shown a quick wit and skil, and I hope you can pass this on to Lilypaw." he called. "Lilypaw! Lotuspaw!" Redwing cheered. Foxkit, Leapkit, and Deerkit began cheering for their former denmates while bouncing up and down. Later . . . Sunshine groomed her pelt. Briarshine yawned. Moonpelt: I'm tired. *yawns* See ya. *pads into the warriors den* "Wait! Moonpelt!" Froststep meows running to him. "Yea?" Moonpelt turns around. "Poppysky? Is it really true that Poppyheart is dead?" Brownfoot asked. Swanfeather: Lilypaw! Come with me. I'll show you the borders. Lotuspaw: I wanna go too! Can I, Redwing? "You're an apprentice now, Lotuspaw." Redwing purred. "You may go where you like without my permission; of course you must consult with your mentor now." (Sorry. LotusPAW. I blanked out for a moment.) Lotuspaw: Er... Redwing, you ARE my mentor. Flamekit stuck her head out of the nursery, and then dashed out, leaping over Froststeps back Froststep sighs. "Moonpelt, I have a crush on you." She murmurs. Poppysky appears in front of her mate, her eyes filled with tears. "Yes, Brownfoot. She is dead!" She wailed as she nuzzled her mate. Cheetahpelt bowwed her head. "She was a great cat," (Nightfall: *face palm* Crystal, I'm sorry xD But wait, Redwing can't really mentor Lotuspaw; she has three kits who are still in the nursery) (XD Mousey messed up, i guess...) Lilypaw: I want to see the borders!Yay!*rushes out of camp* Moonpelt: But Froststep, your expecting kits! Brownfoot:"What!? But I saw her at the camp a few days ago....She was alive and well, but, WHY?! I'm her father, and, oh Poppysky!" Brownfoot wailed. and returned nuzzling Poppysky. "Poppyheart helped her mate, Blackmist fight a badger. They both died together." Poppysky murmured. Moonbreeze's eyes glazed with grief. "I'm sorry, Poppysky." she murmured to the young warrior. Midnighttail sighed, her tail tip twitching. "Too much forbidden romance," she groaned softly. Moopelt said again, " But your expecting kits!" Flamekit danced around the camp Froststep nodded. "My mate died a moon ago," She murmured. "I'm sorry to hear that." he said. Oakflame: *pads in* Cloudleap padded in. Moonpelt looked at Oakflame and Cloudleap,"Hi guys!" he said in a welcoming tone. Foxflame looked up at Moonpelt. "Oh, hello Moonpelt." She greeted Froststep dipped her head. Cloudleap replied, "Hello" "Froststep. What are you trying to tell me. You said you have a crush on me does that mean what I think it means?" he asked confused. Midnighttail's eyes winded. "I... trying to ask. Do you want to be mates?" Froststep meowed. "Woah...I..No. I'm sorry but I'm no going to be your rebonder because you lost your other mate and also,"he looks at Midnighttail," I was going to ask Midnighttail today. I'm sorry Froststep." he replied slowly. (Echopaw, me and Icestorm already talked about it awhile ago) "I'm sorry again but Midnighttail do you want to be mates?" Moonpelt asked. A strange cat pads in through the camp intrance. Froststep watches him/her. "Hello, may I stay here for the night. I'm hurt and I need help." the stranger said. Midnighttail nodded, smiling. Moonbreeze snarled at the stranger. "Hm....you can't just come into camp and demmand for help, claiming your hurt!" Moonbreeze scanned the stranger's pelt. "I was just atacked by a group of cats and I was just trying to pass through. They said "Get out of ThunderClan Territory" I was confused so can you please help me? I have a long scratch on my flank and I think I twisted my ankle." the stranger said desperatley. Moonpelt purred. Fallowkit padded out of the nursery. "What's going on?" she asked. Lilypaw: You let me stay when I was hurt. Can't you let that cat?(is it a she-cat or tom?) (Tom) "My name is Viper. I used to live with BloodClan but they're way of life of killing everything that tresspasses on to they're territory, I just couldn't live like that. Are you guys "The Clans" that I have heard about?" Viper asked. Brownfoot: This is a rogue. A filthy BloodClan rogue. Not someone I would like to see in our territory. Cloudleap walked around the newcomer. "I don't think we should trust him. He's from BloodClan, and they're so violent, I can't stand them!" he says. Lilypaw: I heard about Bloodclan. Mabye we should give him a chance. He says he doesn't want to kill anybody. Brownfoot: I do respect you Lilypaw. You're not SkyClan, and you've turned out to be a wonderful SkyClan apprentice, but he's from BloodClan. *turns away * How can we trust him? Poppysky growled at the cat. "We can't trust him! Tiger must have sent him to attack us! Maybe even Bone!" Lilypaw: If we do let him stay, we need warriors watching him at all times to make sure he isn't bad. "Tiger did not send me. I will never listen to Bone. Also I was banned because I didn't kill a cat that was on BloodClan Territory. I am sorry if you don't trut me but I'm not lying." Viper said. Cloudleap narrowed his eyes. "If that's true...then why did you decide to come here?" Froststep pads up to Viper. "I think he can stay." She purred. Cloudleap walked back and said, "Fine, but don't be a typical BloodClan cat." Viper pads up to Cloudleap,"Are you their leader?" he asked. "No, but I care about my clanmates, and I don't want some BloodClan rogue in our den," Cloudleap replied. Flamekit bounced up to the BloodClan rogue staring up at him with wide, green eyes Foxflame sat close by, watcn her with a close, keen eyes. Sat twitched her tail, sitting next to Froststep. "I think he will be fine, and everyone knows if he tries to harm us in any possible way, we can take care of it. I see no problem in him staying in our camp, and maybe becoming a fellow warrior." She quietly meowed to the she-at, a tint of a purr in her voice, as she blinked clear emerald eyes. "Do you agree?" Froststep nodded. "Has he done any harm?" She asked the clan. Lotuspaw: Can I have a mentor now? I want to see the borders! Swanfeather purrs. "I guess I could mentor you for now..." "Can we see the borders?" Lotuspaw asked, eagerly. Category:SkyClan